Mine and Mine Alone
by double kodachi
Summary: One-shot Goten breaks up with a girl. Trunks tries to comfort him. Wow..I suck at summaries...GotenxTrunks Please R&R!


**DK: Well..my first DBGT fanfic...Should I be happy? Well...Depends on the reviews I guess..so please R&R!**

Trunks sat in the car, his hands resting on the steering wheel while he waited for his best friend. Goten was currently standing next to a girl, talking to her softly. Trunks watched as Goten continued to talk to her, finally, the girl looked into Goten's eyes, tears steaming down her face. She slapped Goten across the face before promptly running off.

Goten stared after her before heading towards Trunks' car. He got into the passenger's seat, and slouched down.

"I take it that it didn't go well?" Trunks asked, starting up the car.

Goten nodded, his face in his hands.

"Why'd you break up with her anyway? I mean, she was, perfect," Trunks said, as he started driving.

"Let's go to your place...we can talk there," Goten mumbled, staring out the window.

"Sure..." Trunks replied, glancing at his raven-haired friend before speeding towards his house.

Trunk's House-

Goten sat down on the sofa, pulling his knees up to his face.

Trunks sat next to him, a hand on his shoulder as Goten's sad eyes lowered slightly.

"So...gonna tell me or what?" Trunks inquired, looking at Goten expectantly.

"I...I...broke up with her..because I don't love her...I mean...why bother being with someone that you don't love?" Goten asked, leaning slightly against Trunks.

"Oh...well...I guess you're right...you'll find the right person, believe me, you will," Trunks whispered comfortingly into Goten's ear, as the younger male leaned more securely against him.

Slowly, Goten's eyes closed as he Trunks rubbed his back in a comforting way.

Soon, Goten was fast asleep. Trunks looked down at the peaceful face before moving so that Goten could sleep in a more comfortable position.

After retrieving a soft blanket and placing it over Goten's unconscious body, Trunks sat down on the ground, his head close to Goten's.

"Everything will be alright...you'll find the perfect person sooner or later..." Trunks trailed off as he too fell into a deep slumber.

Goten opened his eyes slowly. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. Moving slightly, something soft brushed against his face. He stared at the firgure on the floor next to him before finally remembering that he was at Trunks' place.

Goten got off of the sofa, and knelt down beside Trunks. Placing an arm under Trunks' knees and anothe raround his waist, Goten lifted Trunks off the ground and gently placed him on the sofa.

Just as Goten was covering the lavender-haired man with a blanket, Trunks woke up.

"Unh...Goten? You're awake..." Trunks stated as he yawned, stretching his arms.

Goten watched as Trunks stretched, noticing that his shirt went up slightly, showing the pale skin.

Suddenly, something in Goten seemed to awaken, something that made him want to touch his friend. Not like a handshake or a hug, but touch. More like stroke his body, kiss his lips, please him.

"No...this isn't right...he's my best friend, that'll be like betraying him..no way..I won't betray Trunks! I won't!" Goten instructed himself mentally. "It'll be like breaking our bond of trust..."

"Something wrong?" Trunks asked, worriedly as he stared at Goten.

"Huh? No...why would you think that?" Goten replied, blinking, his head cocked to one side.

"You were staring at me...like...spacing out..." Trunks answered, a worried look still on his face.

"Oh...I guess I was just thinking about stuff...So...What do you want to do?" Goten asked, sitting next to Trunks on the sofa.

"Well...it's kinda late... I can make us some dinner...how does spaghetti sound?" Trunks inquired, standing up, heading towards the kitchen.

"Sure!" Goten replied enthustiastically, smiling as he followed suit. "Anything I can help with?"

Trunks nodded, "Sure, why don't you go cut the tomatoes..."

Trunks watched as his friend ate. His blue eyes followed every movement that the raven-haired male made. Spotting a speck of spaghetti sauce on Goten's face, Trunks felt himself getting up and kneeling beside Goten, placing a hand under the younger man's chin, and another behind his head, Trunks pulled Goten towards him. His tongue escaped from the prison of his own mouth to lick the red sauce on Goten's soft skin.

Goten gasped as Trunks tongue began trailing somewhere else. He closed his eyes as he felt Trunks' lips cover his own gently.

A soft moan escaped his lips as Trunks' tongue pushed pass his lips and into the caverns of his mouth.

Trunks stood up slowly bringing Goten up with him, not breaking the kiss. Leading the shorter man to his room, Trunks made the kiss more passionate by letting his hands roam over Goten's body.

When they got to his room, Trunks broke the kiss and gently pushed Goten, causing the younger man to trip and land, sprawled across Trunks' neat bed.

Slowly, Trunks leaned down again to capture Goten's lips in a non-innocent kiss.

When they broke the kiss, Goten looked up at Trunks with half lidded eyes.

"Trunks..." Goten murmured, reaching out to touch Trunks cheek.

"I love you..." Trunks whispered, bending down once more to kiss Goten. "And I won't let anyone else take you away from me... You are mine and mine alone..."

Goten nodded, "I love you too...I...I belong to you...no one else..."

Trunks smiled and slowly, he lifted Goten 's shirt up and gazed at the exposed skin...

**END**

**-**

**DK: Hehe..stupid...ne? I know that it sucks..but it is the best that I can do right now...this is kinda...AUish..I guess...and OOC...Wells..please R&R! Or flame...**


End file.
